


May We Meet Again

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, kinda sad, sam dies but gets to meet gabriel again so bonus i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel knew that one day he would see Sam Winchester again. It was inevitable, something that could never be altered or postponed with his tricks. That didn’t make it any less upsetting when the day came.<br/>--<br/>A short little thing that was in my drafts on Tumblr for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Something pulled from my drafts on tumblr. I don't know. Enjoy xo

Gabriel knew that one day he would see Sam Winchester again. It was inevitable, something that could never be altered or postponed with his tricks. That didn’t make it any less upsetting when the day came.

He was old now, the ex-hunter, with light grey hair and cloudy eyes. He walked with a limp, carrying a smooth, wooden cane.

Gabriel had watched him all night. Watched as the elderly man closed the book he was reading in the living room, turned off the small, brown lamp that cast out only a tiny amount of light and hobbled his way upstairs with some degree of difficulty.

Once in his bedroom, Sam stripped down and into his underwear before pulling on some plaid pyjamas. His continuing addiction with the style was almost enough to make the archangel crack a smile, however, he had just noticed how Sam’s skin sagged. All signs of his previous toned body were gone; his bones ached with each movement and his wrinkles were deep and unforgiving.

He was still beautiful, though.

When the aged man was finished getting dressed, he slowly and almost breathlessly made his way around the bed where his wife was slumbering soundlessly. Sam winced as he climbed under the sheets and Gabriel wondered how long that leg had been giving him trouble. Maybe he could have helped ease the pain in some way? _No_ , Gabriel thought a little bitterly. He couldn’t get involved with Sam’s new life. Not even to help.

Standing silently, a gentle whisper of a smile played on the archangel’s lips while Sam placed a careful kiss on his wife’s forehead and curled up beside her. One long arm wrapped around her side as Sam nuzzled into her greying hair and drifted off to sleep. The archangel wondered what her name was. Despite the pang of jealousy he felt, Gabriel hoped she’d be okay.

The archangel watched them all night. He watched the laboured way Sam’s chest would rise and fall and felt a small rush of fear with each of Sam’s exhales, wondering if this one would be his last. After everything Sam had been through, after everything he survived, there was still one thing that no man could escape: Age.

And Death did come. Just as the sun began to rise on the horizon, Sam Winchester finally let go. Gabriel hadn’t seen Death in a long while. Hell, he kind of liked the guy, but today he dreaded his visit. Gabriel was glad Sam’s life had ended this way and not bloody and decimated, but it still brought a tear the eyes of the archangel.

Death stayed quiet when he arrived, not making eye contact with the hidden archangel, perhaps he didn’t care, or maybe he was mournful. Gold irises stayed glued on Sam’s features as his much younger eyes reopened and he slowly sat up. He had always been such a clever human, he knew his time had come. Gabriel would have been surprised if Sam hadn’t known this was coming at all.

The two talked and Sam took one long look at his wife before nodding toward Death. “I’m ready.” As he spoke, a look of slight shock crossed Sam’s eyes. Of course, he _hadn’t_ realised his body had been restored back to his youth. His knee no longer hurt, his ears were working perfectly on oh, how those hazel eyes shone.

As Gabriel slowly appeared in the room, he was greeted not with disdain or contempt for the past, but with smiles and an outstretched hand.

“Long time no see, Kiddo.”


End file.
